The Revenge
by miku.loverz
Summary: She didn't know since when everything changes, as if she wake up from deep slumber. She burns with fire, the fiery passion of revenge. Ino Yamanaka will make Sai Shimura pays.


Ino Shimura woke up to an empty bed, again. It's been a year since Ino and Sai's marriage, it was lovely but Sai had been cold to her lately, He had been busy for the opening of his new gallery and he's been gone for weeks.

She slid off her bed and walked down the cold floor of her purple and black minimalist styled bedroom to her large white bathroom. She turned on the silver knob of her bathtub, letting the tub filled with water before taking off her purple, lacy nightdress.

She sat on the water filled tub and scrub her soft, white skin with her violet scented soap as she wonders...

'What is he doing, right now?' 'Why he hasn't come home, yet?' 'Does he even love me anymore?' 'Have I done something wrong?'

The first three months of their marriage, he had been caring and romantic.

He brings her flower everyday.

He gives her presents.

He comes home everyday.

He make her feel loved, not like this...she feel lonely...

Her Iphone ringtone broke her line of thought. She reached out her hand and answered the call but as soon as she did that a loud highpitched scream from her pink haired friend, greeted her.

"Pig, you didn't forgot our friendly meeting, did ya?!" "Of course, not! I'm on my way! Bill Broad Brow!"

She quickly washed her hair with a cosmos flower scented shampoo that Sai bought for her on her 23th birthday and rinse herself with cold water before she dressed herself with purple, turtleneck sweater, a pair of black short, and a pair of purple expensive Prada heels.

She droves off to a green cafe with her black Ferrari. Heads turned as she walk into the cafe. She found Sakura with sleeveless, green dress sipping her tea, quietly... but from Ino's past experience, a loud Sakura is always better than the calm Sakura. She sat on the brown chair, timidly peeking at Sakura.

"Sakura...", she quietly said. "You're late." Sakura menacingly glared at her. "hehehe...yesterday...uh... I sleep a little too late than usual..." Sakura frown turned into a wide grin. "Oh~ did Sai keep you up all night?" She wiggled her brows. Ino sighed, "we didn't, he didn't come home last night...again..." Sakura gave her a sympathetic smile, "Ino, you know that Sai's busy with his new gallery, right?" "Oh, please! I doubt that! I'm sure right now, he probably playing with some bitch!" Ino scoffed. "Ino, calm down! try to be more understanding, kay?" " I tried, Sakura! I really tried but I'm tired of this... I wanted to stop but I just can't, I love him..." The blonde confessed. Sakura isn't used to hear her cheerful and wild, blonde bestfriend, depressed voice, she is surprised and she's going to kill Sai for this later. "You know what?! give me your car keys!", Sakura snatched Ino's black, Channel handbag, rummaging to find the blonde car keys, "we're going to The Red Lantern!" She finally said as she found what she's looking for.

The Red Lantern is the most beautiful, the most popular and the most expensive club in Konoha. It's so beautiful that it was named the most beautiful club in the world. There's red lanterns hanging in the ceiling with a statue of a golden dragons hanging in the middle of the wall, the floor is made with high quality wood and the wall is painted with Chinese paintings and Chinese words, the hall is decorated with beautiful Chinese themed statue and exotic flower ANC most of all in the middle of the club there is a huge aquarium with lively colorful Koi's. It was a place for snobby, rich and powerful people. This place is also full with beautiful men and women, a good place to find a good whore.

"What, No?!" Ino strongly disagree and showed her wedding band, " I'm married! We're both married! You're to Kankurou Akasuna and I, to Sai Shimura!" "Ino! I don't want to hear that son of a bitch that flirt with any kind of beings with boobs and vagina" the people around them growing uncomformtable with Sakura colorful language, "both of us know that we're stressed, we need this... Just for tonight, let's be young and stupid again." She held out her hand.

I know I should do this but... I held back and we get out from the cafe and drove my car to The Red Lantern.

Hey! this is my first fanfic, here! so critiques and reviews will be very apriciated!


End file.
